


Clasp

by boys_in (kaleidosphere)



Series: MariHilda Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in
Summary: Hilda doesn't say anything, but her smile is enough for Marianne to know everything she means.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: MariHilda Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Clasp

**Author's Note:**

> This is (late) for Day 2 of [#marihildaweek on twitter!](https://twitter.com/marihildaweek/status/1200228870529662976) The prompts given were jewelry / future / long distance, and I chose jewelry, but there is some incorporation of future, as well!

"Is it really okay for me to have this?"

"Of course!" Hilda beams. "It's a gift, after all."

"B-But I don't have anything to give to you in return…" Marianne laments the thought, fingers trailing over the silver clasp. "I don't—"

"Don't worry about it," Hilda insists. "Gifts aren't supposed to make you feel guilty, y'know! Just accept it and that'll be enough for me."

"Okay." Marianne fumbles for the chain, face red as she tries to put on the bracelet by herself. After nearly dropping the thing, Hilda sighs and assists her.

"If you hold one end of the bracelet against your wrist, it's a lot easier," she instructs. Her fingers are cool and soft against Marianne's skin, sending comfort in waves. With a satisfying _snap,_ the bracelet stays on. "There it is! How gorgeous! It looks even better on you than I thought it would."

Marianne mumbles an apology for being so useless, and admires her gift in full. "It's beautiful...thank you, Hilda."

Hilda is quiet for a moment, staring at Marianne as if contemplating. But then, with an easy smile, she reaches out for her hand and squeezes it. "You're welcome."

/

/

Not much has changed in the five years in between the fall of Garreg Mach and the revival of the Golden Deer. Of course, Marianne is happier, now, and has brighter prospects awaiting her—no longer falling into despair as often as she used to. Hilda has become equally hardworking and steadfast, too, as much as she might hate it.

The two of them visit each other often enough, but it isn't until they reach the monastery that they truly see one another for who they are. The same goes for all of the students, and once they disperse the bandits that have taken residence, Hilda and Marianne share a long embrace.

Afterwards, Hilda pulls back, and is surprised to find that the silver bracelet with sapphires—the one she gave Marianne all those years ago—is still on her wrist. It looks well-worn but taken care of, and Hilda feels as light as air.

"You still kept it," is all she says.

Marianne smiles softly. "I did. And I'll keep it with me, always."

Hilda doesn't say anything, but her smile is enough for Marianne to know everything she means.

They embrace once more, and this time, Hilda doesn't let go.

/

/

"You know, back then, when I first gave you the bracelet, you called it beautiful."

Marianne fiddles with the jewelry in question. While she has done her best to preserve it, the chain is now looser, and the clasp is almost broken. She dreads asking Hilda for repairs, or worse yet, replacements. "I remember," she says. "I'll never forget that day."

"Well, I never got to tell you this, so I guess I'll tell you now."

"...What is it?"

"The bracelet _is_ beautiful," Hilda begins to say. "But it's nothing compared to you."

Marianne smiles, and for the first time in a long time, it feels genuine. "I could say the same about you." And she kisses her.


End file.
